Gone Too Soon
by chocolatechips84
Summary: Sam discovers that Danny is destroying his life, but finds out too late. This is a song-fic- Gone Too Soon by Simple Plan. Angsty, and slight fluff- innocent kisses.


**Hi.**

**Be prepared to cry.**

**This is one of the stories that I'm most proud of.**

**This is a song-fic- **_**Gone Too Soon**_** by Simple Plan (I just love that band so much…). I was on the bus listening to it, and it just hit me. Generally, I don't like the idea of lyrics in song-fics because it feels like such a waste of space, but I feel it's important for this one. I really encourage you to hear it, it will make this story much more meaningful. The intro is a bit like the one to the music video **_**Wake Me Up When September Ends**_** by Green Day. This will either be a long one-shot or two short chapters, but most likely the former. Anyway, you know, I don't. But I will when you read this, which for me is the future and for you is now. HA!**

* * *

Danny and Sam were sitting on their favorite hill, cuddling each other. They were kissing a lot, discussing in the intervening moments.

"It's amazing how you live life for so many years, and suddenly, it can all end in one night. Just like that, you lose everything. I don't… I just want to… I want to have you; I don't want to lose you, I-" Danny whispered.

"Shh… I know, I know… but that day is far, we still have each other… Let's make the most of it." They lay back down, went back to innocent kisses, and smiled.

"_**Hey there now**_

_**Where'd you go?**_

_**You left me here so unexpected**_

_**You changed my life**_

_**I hope you know**_

_**cause now I'm lost**_

_**So unprotected"**_

Danny really did make Sam happy- no. They made each other happy. They were each sitting on Danny's bed, with his legs stretched before him and her on top. Her arms were around his neck, and he had his arms around her waist. Somehow, they always managed to sneak their way there.

"Sam, don't… don't ever forget what this feels like. If… if I make you happy, if you love me, I don't want- I mean, I…" He looked on the verge of tears.

"Danny," she cooed. "You must stop worrying. We won't lose each other so soon. We could get married, raise a family, grow old… then worry. We're only fifteen, after all." Danny looked away. He couldn't bear to see Sam's face if he told her the truth.

"_**In a blink of an eye**_

_**I never got to say goodbye"**_

Sam was walking along the pavement, alone. Danny didn't show up at school today. No one told her why. She walked into her house, to find her parents sitting on the couch, looking forlorn. With their heads bent down, they looked as if they had been crying. Sam immediately expected the worst.

"Wh-where's Danny?" She was uncontrollably shaking.

"Come, Sammy-kins. We have to take you somewhere," her mother responded, barely audible.

"_**Like a shooting star**_

_**Flyin' across the room**_

_**So fast so far**_

_**You were gone too soon**_

_**You're part of me**_

_**And I'll never be**_

_**The same here without you**_

_**You were gone too soon"**_

Sam and her parents were in the car, driving on a familiar road. It had to be familiar, because in emergencies, it had to be easy to get to-

"_The hospital_," Sam thought, afraid. They got out of the car, and walked to the white building. Inside, a woman at the front desk seemed busy. Jeremy rung the bell, and the slightly obese woman with pale blond hair, pale skin, and freckles looked up.

"Daniel Fenton," Pamela whispered. She seemed as if she were about to cry again. The woman flipped through her papers.

"Ah, yes, here we are. He's on this floor, right around the corner. ER," she smiled. It seemed so out of place in the moment.

"_**You were always there,**_

_**And like shining light**_

_**On my darkest days**_

_**You were there to guide me**_

_**Oh I miss you now**_

_**I wish you could see **_

_**Just how much your memory **_

_**Will always mean to me"**_

They rushed over to Danny's room. His family was gathered around his bed. Jazz and her mother were on either side of Danny's head, and Jack was beside his wife. Maddie was weeping into a tissue; Jazz had her arms sprawled across the top of the bed and her brother's chest, crying into his face; and Jack was staring at his son, wondering why they deserved this. Sam ran forward, and kneeled beside the bed. She threw her arms around his waist, and sobbed. She looked at the heart-rate monitor. It was a flat line.

"_**In a blink of an eye**_

_**I never got to say goodbye**_

_**Like a shooting star**_

_**Flyin' across the room**_

_**So fast so far**_

_**You were gone too soon**_

_**You're part of me**_

_**And I'll never be**_

_**The same here without you**_

_**You were gone too soon"**_

It was midnight. Danny and Sam's family were gathered around the Fenton dinner table, along with Tucker, but no one was eating.

Danny had succumbed to worst-case scenarios. He didn't drink, he didn't crash, and he didn't even die of a heroic deed.

He simply smoked.

"_**Shine on! Shine on!**_

_**To a better place**_

_**Shine on! Shine on!**_

_**Will never be the same"**_

Sam no longer had any control of her emotions. There was only depression. Nothing more. There was nothing left to live for; her second half was gone. She was barely alive as it was; she was nothing without Danny.

"_**Like a shooting star**_

_**Flyin' across the room**_

_**So fast so far**_

_**You were gone too soon**_

_**You're part of me**_

_**And I'll never be**_

_**The same here without you**_

_**You were gone too soon"**_

She pushed her chair away from the table. She couldn't stand it anymore; the pain was a silent killer.

"_**Shine on! Shine on!**_

_**You were gone too soon**_

_**Shine on! Shine on!**_

_**You were gone too soon**_

_**Shine on! Shine on!"**_

In Danny's room, she lay down on his bed. It was so oddly empty. She was really starting to take in the fact that she would never see him again. Looking over to his bedside table, she opened the single drawer. In it was a knife. Danny must have been cutting, as well.

She tenderly took hold of it. It reflected the light. Maybe she did have a chance to see him again.

"_**You were gone too soon"**_


End file.
